coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7651 (22nd July 2011)
Plot Ken tells Deirdre and Tracy that he won't be reporting James to the police because he's family. Deirdre's appalled pointing out that he tried to rob them of their house. Eva has her sights set on Nick. She asks him if there's any bar work going at the bistro. Nick promises to bear her in mind. Gail thinks that Eva's a trollop. Sally pulls Izzy up on the standard of her work. Gary's quick to defend her and Izzy's annoyed by his interfering. Tracy tells Peter and Leanne that James is a nasty con man and he thumped Ken. Peter threatens to find James and give him a good beating but Ken forbids him. Desperate for a bit of time away from Gary, Izzy asks Sean and Julie if she can go clubbing with them. She lies to Gary saying that she's spending the evening with Katy. Steve arrives back from Amy's sports day with a pulled muscle. Tracy enjoys fussing over him. Gary suggests to Izzy that he could come with her to Katy's flat. Izzy's quick to quash that idea and makes her escape. Peter offers to explain to Kevin how James was involved in the charity scam and stealing his £20,000 but Ken resolves to tell Kevin the whole sorry story himself. Once in town, Sean and Julie wait for Izzy whilst she gets some money out of a cash machine. Annoyed that Izzy isn't answering her phone, Gary sets off for No.5 and is horrified to discover that Izzy isn't there and has clearly lied to him. After Izzy takes her cash from the machine, she's mugged by a youth and knocked to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Youth - Sam Walker Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *East Metrolink station and Plaza, Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy lies to Gary when she goes on a night out with Julie and Sean, only for her to fall victim to an attacker; Ken prepares to tell Kevin the news about James; and Tracy flirts with Steve at Amy's sports day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes